Anasete Vanguard
The Anasete Vanguard are a militant group tasked with defending the kingdom of Anasete. Their martial prowess is the stuff of legend, with its list of successful campaigns, battles, and skirmishes being the most extensive of the eight countries of Umbra. It's due mostly to the proud work of the Anasete Vanguard that Anasete currently controls the most territory among The Frontier. The members of this group train for several years at the Vanguard Academy, where they would learn not just the combat arts, but also mathematics, literature, history, crafting, survival skills, chivalry, and the performing arts. Vanguards are some of the most highly praised warriors in all of Umbra, and are usually used as an example for an ideal knight. Branches Within the Vanguard exist several different military branches that all operate in tandem. The branches that exist within the Vanguard are: - Praetorian Guard -This branch operates within the capitol, and is mainly responsible for the defense of the king/queen and their people within the kingdoms walls. A Praetorian is typically a highly decorated Legionnaire or Crusader who have been in places of leadership within the military, but typically live cushy lives of freedom and safety. - Legionnaires -Legionnaires are the the backbone of the military, and are typically on the front lines of battle both on and off shore. Working mostly in tandem with the Naval forces, Legionnaires follow a first in, last out mentality on the battlefield. Many pieces of the Vanguards military history were written off of the heroic victories earned in no small part by the hard work of the Vanguard Legionnaires. Legionary battalions typically consist of a mix of cavalry, infantry, mages, archers, and heavy artillery. - Crusaders -The Crusader branch are a more specialized part of the military, typically consisting of a Paladin or two, and their troops operating on small strikes, covert operations, or diplomatic situations. Crusaders are typically employed as escorts for allied politicians, intimidators against enemy politicians, or scouts on the frontier. It is very unlikely to find a crusader within the walls of Anasete, as they are almost always on the move. - Navy -The Naval forces of Anasete are among the best out there, operation in both Air and Sea formats. The strength of this branch lies in its expert usage of *Airships* and battleships, to both invade enemy controlled lands, and reinforce lines of conflict. It is not uncommon to find a Naval ship filled to the brim with Legionnaires moving into the next conflict zone, as both the Navy and Legionnaires share the brunt of Anasete's military responsibility. - Auxilia -The Auxilia is less of a branch and more of a forced designation. After an Anasete citizen serves their military duty, each person is required to join the Auxilia as a last line of defense. Although no longer forced to don a uniform or train regularly, the Auxilia are to be used to defend the kingdom in the event of total war or a losing invasion. Notable Members Jean Hawkwood, Grand Master Bruce Fulgore, Master and Commander Percy Bertrand, Marshal November Bellica, Standard Bearer